


I Could Be in No Better Place

by only_because3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_because3/pseuds/only_because3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have a really amazing family, Rach." Future Faberry rambles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I call my 'Happy Family Verse for Faberry. Chapters are not chronological but all part of the same verse (obviously). Also, Holly = Beth, I just decided on a different name

Her wife is kind of adorable.

Quinn sits on the porch swing next to Holly, watching as Rachel commands a group of little kids dressed as cowboys and Indians. She laughs to herself when Rachel puts her hands on her hips, staring down at one of Evan's friends. "In order to start the game, you must go over to the teepees."

"But I want to be the sheriff! I don't want to be a stupid Indian."

Rachel does her best to hold back her scowl (this little boy has been on her nerves since his mother dropped him off) as she reminds the kid that he can't be sheriff because it's Evan's birthday so he gets to be sheriff. "I would let you be a cowboy but you proved earlier that you can not be trusted with the cowboy boots."

"Momma, he can be sheriff if he wants. I'd rather be chief because then I get to run around with my shirt off and war paint. Plus I get an axe right?"

"Sweetie, it's called a tomahawk. And are you sure? You were very excited about being a cowboy yesterday."

Her question falls on deaf ears she realizes, watching as her son puts his cowboy hat on that little punk's head before he tears his shirt off. His hands start to go for his tiny belt buckle and her eyes go wide.

"EVAN MICHAEL BERRY! Do not even think about it!" Rachel's eyes go to Quinn, grinning at the sight of her wife. She's in jeans and a plaid button up that matches the one their son just threw on the ground, black cowboy boots on her feet, and a dusty black cowboy hat on her blonde head. The silver belt buckle ties her outfit together and Rachel has never been happier about Evan's birthday party choice. Cowgirl _definitely_ suits Quinn.

"Come into the house and we'll get you in Indian pants okay?" Evan runs up the deck steps to Quinn and the two go inside while Holly meets her on the grass.

"I think you should just let them play on their own, Mom." They look around the backyard where all the other little kids have already started running rampant between the saloon and teepee village.

"But we were supposed to have a show down," Rachel pouts and Holly pats her on her back.

"They did all the other stuff you had planned. Just let them use up all their energy before it's cake and present time." Holly pulls her long blonde hair into a messy ponytail, stepping out of the way quickly as three little kids run past her. "Okay, I'm going back to the safety of the porch. I like this dress too much to let these paint covered kids ruin in." Rachel smiles softly and follows her, easing herself down on the swing as Evan pops out of the house.

"Now we match, Momma!" Evan pounces in front of her, feathered headdress on his head, 'war paint' on his face and chest, fake tattoos on his arm.

"You look adorable, baby!"

His face scrunches up. "I'm five now Momma. I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You look adorable _Evan_." Quinn chuckles as she closes the sliding glass door.

"Go play, son. We're gonna cut the cake as soon as your dad gets here." Evan nods and runs down the stairs, screaming as he starts chasing the cowboys. Quinn squeezes in next to Rachel on the seat, sighing lightly as she takes off her hat, running a hand over the swell of her stomach.

"You make such an adorable cowgirl."

"Adorable is not the word I would use to describe how _you_ look, Pocahontas," Quinn whispers, causing Rachel to giggle.

"Gross! I've accepted that you two have sex but I do _not_ need to hear your disgusting remarks that reference costumes you're wearing for your son's birthday party," Holly complains, scooting further away from the couple.

"Oh honey. I've had most of this costume for a long time. It's just a happy coincidence that it works for the party," Quinn answers, Rachel erupting in laughter at Holly's horrified face.

"YOU'RE TOO HONEST WITH ME," she shouts, standing up from the swing.

"It's from a Glee routine! Holly, come back!" The young blonde shakes her head and continues walking down the wooden steps to escape her mothers.

"You and Noah are going to give her a heart attack before she turns 16," Rachel laughs as Quinn relaxes in her seat.

"Noah has said far worse things," Quinn contests. "And I meant what I said about your outfit. You look sexy as hell, Rach."

The singer's long brown hair hangs straight over her shoulders, a red feather sticking out of the faux leather headband. Her beige suede dress is secured over one shoulder, the fringe at the hem hitting right at her knee. Her tan skin is covered in fake tattoos (Evan had gone a little overboard when he was helping her this morning. "You need more tribal markings," he explained as he added another to her upper arm) and her collarbone was adorned with a blue necklace, resembling the one from the Disney movie.

She crosses her legs and the dress inches up a little higher, Quinn grinning deviously as she puts a hand on Rachel's thigh. "We'll have fun later. Right now we have a backyard full of kids. But thank you for the compliment," she says, dropping a kiss on Quinn's lips just as the sliding glass door opens.

"Baby mamas! I come bearing cake." The both turn to see Noah stepping outside, large pink box in his hands, a wrapped present under his arm. Rachel jumps up to help him, grabbing the cake from his hands as he bends down to accept the kiss she places on his cheek.

"CAKE TIME," she yells, followed by a roar of excitement from the dozen kids roaming their backyard.

"Thank you for picking up the cake. I thought Rachel was going to have a heart attack when she realized she didn't get it yesterday." Quinn finally gets off the porch swing and takes the present from Noah's hands. They kiss and he pats her tummy once they pull apart.

"DAD!" Holly jogs up the stairs, going straight to her dad for a hug. "Mom says it's time for pictures in front of the cake. I also think she's not going to give that one kid cake. He already stuck his finger in it," she remarks just as they hear Rachel lecturing the little kid again.

"Is this _your_ birthday cake? No, it's not. I'm going to have a very long talk with your mother about your behavior today. Honestly, did you think it was a good idea to pull her hair so that you could get closer to the cake? That is extremely…"

* * *

With a huge sigh, Rachel lays back on the green grass inside the largest teepee they rented for the party. Her back hurts, she has paint all over her, and the tattoos on her arms are already cracking. Still she has a smile on her face because today _was_ a good day and Evan looked really happy which is all that matters.

"Hey." She props herself up on her elbows, watching as Quinn crawls in to the teepee with a Tupperware container full of food.

"Kids gone," Rachel asks as she pops open the lid, grabbing a slice of homemade pizza and taking a bite.

"Yep. I made sure they had enough blankets and pillows and sent them with two whole pizzas and half the left over cake. I think that should last them the entire double feature. Noah said he'd bring them back around 1."

Rachel nods, watching as Quinn settles herself on to the ground next to Rachel's bent legs. "We can go inside if the ground is too uncomfortable," she suggests but her wife just shakes her head before she rests it on Rachel's knee.

"It's a beautiful night. We shouldn't waste it inside."

She tosses her half eaten slice of pizza back into the container and then moves the whole thing out of the way. "Today was wonderful," she sighs as she takes Quinn's hand in hers, thumb running over pale knuckles. "Our boy is _five_!"

Quinn smiles, a soft laugh escaping her lips. "He is. He's growing up fast."

"I'm glad we're having another baby. If we weren't, I'd be trying to convince you right now that we need to have one." Quinn rolls her eyes but lifts her head and drops a kiss against her wife's lips anyway.

"You'll be eating your words five months from now," Quinn mumbles against her lips.

"Hm. Somehow I think not. Evan was an easy baby."

"Evan was an _okay_ baby. You're just blissfully unaware since I was the one who got up with him at night for the entire first month." Quinn presses her lips against Rachel's once more, feeling the brunette smirk against her.

"We agreed that if I carried the baby, you would handle the night shift for the first month. If you're gonna complain, you shouldn't have agreed to wet nurse."

Quinn pulls away, pushing the cowboy hat on her head back so she can look at Rachel properly. "I'm not complaining. I am simply pointing out that in five months _you_ will be the one getting up in the middle of the night to have a baby latch on viciously to your boob."

"And five years from now, you'll be telling me how easy it was with this baby." Quinn shakes her head, blonde hair that's lightened from all the time they've been spending outside this summer swaying from side to side. "We can have more right?"

Quinn smiles. "Of course. We can have as many as we want so long as we have the money and our bodies can handle it." She lays her head back on down on Rachel's knees, hand rising to pull the brunette's headdress back in place.

"You think Noah would still be as hands on if we had 10 kids?"

She nods. "When I was pregnant with Holly he told me he wanted a big family. I think at first he just wanted to be able to prove that he was better than his dad but after Evan… I think he realized that Holly wasn't a fluke and that being a dad suited him, even with a situation as weird as this one. Besides, you saw how excited he was when we asked this last time."

"Who knew you picked such a great guy to knock you up at 16," Rachel teases, leaning forward to kiss Quinn when she smiles wider.

"So Mrs. Fabray, we have the house to ourselves until one in the morning. How would you like to make use of our time?"

"Well Mrs. Berry, I can think of quite a few things but judging by that bulge in your pants it looks like you already have an idea." Quinn notices how Rachel bites her lip, eyes more focused on the roundness of Quinn's stomach rather than her crotch.

"Only if you're okay with it Rach." During most of Rachel's pregnancy with Evan, especially in the first trimester, Rachel refused to use any sort of toy. She didn't want any used on her (which Quinn understood completely. It was her first pregnancy and it took at lot to get Rachel in that state. Her wife was a cautious girl and Quinn couldn't fault her for that) but she refused to use any on the blonde as well, especially now that she was the pregnant one. And it's not to say that their sex was anything short of _amazing_ , but Quinn found it a bit irritating to ignore all of their toys for nearly nine months. And even though Quinn is out of her first trimester, Rachel still wants them to be very careful. Quinn has repeatedly told her that it'll be fine (she almost mentions that she's as fertile as a rabbit and has no problems getting pregnant but then she bites her tongue. Rachel had problems conceiving Evan and spent months crying about how inadequate she felt because of it) but she can see the fear in Rachel's eyes now.

"You are only four months along Quinn… I'm not really sure you should be doing so much just yet."

Quinn drops a kiss on to Rachel's knee, one of her hands softly dragging up and down Rachel's calf. "This isn't my first pregnancy Rach. When I was pregnant with Holly I did all kinds of things I _really_ shouldn't have done and she turned out just fine."

"She's been in Algebra for two years Quinn… Our girl doesn't know math at all," Rachel points out and the blonde fixes her with a glare.

" _Point is_ , I think I can have sex with my wife with a strap on and everything will be okay." They sit in silence and Quinn can tell that the mood is quickly going out the window. "I love that you're worried about our child but I promise you, it's going to be fine." Rachel turns her head when Quinn tries to look her in the eye, a pout evident on her face. "Baby… I miss being able to return the favor properly."

"Our sex life is fine without toys Quinn. At least _I_ thought it was."

The blonde sighs and drops her head back down on Rachel's bent knee only to have the brunette drop her legs. "Umpf. Rachel!"

"Yes Quinn?"

The blonde pushes herself on to her knees and stares down at her wife. "All I want to do is fuck you like I fucking mean it while you're dressed as an Indian! Why won't you just let me do that?" Rachel blinks once and Quinn takes a deep breath as she puts her hands on her hips. "I love you and I love that you worry but we have an empty house and, damn it, we are having sex if only on principle before the night is over!"

Rachel blinks again before clearing her throat, eyes focused on a particular blade of grass beside her. "I'm fairly certain that our neighbors just heard your little speech." The brunette glances up and Quinn sees that she's fighting to keep a grin off her face. Quinn shrugs and Rachel reaches to grab a hand from her hip. "I'm sorry I've been difficult."

"I know you're concerned. It's just-"

"I know, I know." Quinn kneels down next to Rachel and the brunette ducks her head below the rim of Quinn's cowboy hat to kiss her. "Are you sure you want to do this out here?"

Quinn glances down at the watch on her wrist, her other hand absentmindedly stroking Rachel's upper thigh. "Well we have the teepees for two more hours. Might as well get our money worth."

Rachel grins, fingers looping through the belt loops on Quinn's jeans. "You sure you can get the job done in that amount of time?"

Quinn arches an eyebrow as her hand slips to the inside of Rachel's thigh. "Have you been going commando all day?"

"Of course not! There were kids here! But once they left and the saloon was picked up I went upstairs and ditched my panties." She cants her hips up just enough for Quinn's fingertips to brush against her wet center. Her wife quickly pulls her hand back, shaking her head as she tips her cowboy hat down.

"I can get the job done at least _three_ times with all the time we have," Quinn answers cockily, middle finger going down and rubbing a tight circle against Rachel's clit. A moan escapes her lips and Quinn smirks as she pulls her hand back.

"If you're going to tease me like that then I don't think we'll have enough time for three rounds… At least not in the teepee." Rachel moves her hands to undo Quinn's belt, making sure to press against the fake cock underneath her wife's jeans.

"Well we could give the Petersons a show again," Quinn laughs, twisting a chunk of Rachel's hair in her fingers, watching as she pulls the toy out of the open fly.

"Do you know how much Mrs. Peterson would hate us? I'm surprised that she still speaks to us since Mr. Peterson waited until we finished to say anything and was _clearly_ hard when he spoke to us." Rachel licks her lips before she takes the dildo into her mouth, head bobbing twice as her fingers work quickly to unbutton Quinn's shirt.

"I would've waited till we were done too. We look hot as hell when we have sex." Quinn groans and pushes Rachel's headband off so she can run her hand through Rachel's hair properly. She pulls at the chocolate stands when Rachel releases the toy with a _pop_ , heat coiling in her belly when she sees Rachel's Cheshire grin. "Turn around." Rachel rises to her hands and knees, turning with ass in the air so that it faces Quinn. The blonde lets out an appreciative sigh, hands running over the smooth tan skin before moving to squeeze Rachel's hips. She slides a hand between Rachel's legs, two fingers slipping into her wife and pumping a few times before withdrawing. She uses the hand to fist the strap on, her other hand going to grip Rachel's hip.

She sinks into her wife quickly, smiling deviously when Rachel moans loudly, her head dropping down when Quinn pulls almost all the way out only to thrust back in faster than before. "Still nervous," she asks as she sinks her nails into the skin on Rachel's hip, her other hand moving to push down on Rachel's back.

"No," Rachel breathes out, groaning when Quinn buries the entire toy inside of her and stills for a moment. "I'm actually thinking of all the horribly unsexy jokes I could make about a cowboy taking an Indian." Quinn snorts which causes Rachel to laugh too, the brunette bringing a hand back to squeeze Quinn's wrist. She bends over and drops three kisses down Rachel's spine before she starts thrusting again.

She's a little surprised at how worked up _she_ is already. She hasn't been pregnant in a long time (thirteen years to be exact) and she had forgotten how easily she was able to cum when she was pregnant. She can feel that pull in the pit of her stomach growing every time the nub on the inside of the strap on hits her clit, her sensitive breasts aching in the confines of her bra. But she has never finished before Rachel has, not during the entire eleven years they've been together and she's not looking to start now. She pulls Rachel's hips back with every thrust so that her wife is flush with her every single time. She can hear Rachel whimpering beneath her and she can practically feel the brunette tighten around the toy.

Rachel snakes a hand beneath her when she feels Quinn's right leg shift so that her foot is planted on the ground next to her hip. She starts rubbing her clit quickly, her eyes shut tight as she feels Quinn go deeper than she had before. Her hand clutches desperately at the grass beneath her as she rubs herself faster as Quinn thrusts into her one final time. " _Fuck_ ," she groans into her arm, trying her best to muffle what could have easily been a scream. She feels Quinn pull out before she sees a mess of blonde hair appear next to her. She looks over at her wife who's fallen on to her back, chest heaving as she tries to find some air. "You've never gotten off while wearing the strap on before!"

"I know," Quinn breathes out, eyes focused on the teepee above her. "As it turns out, I'm easy when pregnant."

Rachel giggles as she rolls on to her back. "Was I that easy when I was pregnant?"

Quinn nods, letting out a long breath through barely parted lips. "You were insatiable though so it probably didn't seem like it." She leans over and drops a kiss in Rachel's messy hair as she finally seems to get her breathing under control.

She feels a hand on the exposed skin of her stomach and she watches as Rachel sits up. "I hope you aren't all shaken up baby. I tried to tell your mother no but sometimes she just has to have me."

"We still have at least two more rounds to go. I said I could get you off three times."

Rachel rolls her eyes as she lays back down on the grass, not caring that she's probably getting tons of grass stains on her costume. "I am honestly surprised that you came," Rachel pants lightly, reaching blindly for Quinn's hand on the grass.

"If I remember correctly, I'm surprised I lasted long enough to get you off," Quinn laughs, turning her head to look at her now disheveled wife. "When I was pregnant with Holly, I could cum at the drop of the dime." She reaches to smooth back Rachel's hair, picking out a few blades of grass before gripping the shoulder of her costume and tugging the brunette closer.

"I'm sure Noah had a lot of fun with you then. It's almost a shame that he doesn't get to reap the benefits with these pregnancies."

Quinn shrugs the best she can in her position. "They kids definitely seem enough for him. Plus he doesn't usually have to do midnight runs for us, which is the best benefit ever because your cravings were ridiculous. But if you're feeling bad about it…"

Rachel shoves Quinn lightly while hooking her leg over her wife's jeaned hip. "I'm not suggesting a threesome with Noah. We should do something special for him soon though. Or try to set him up with someone. I don't want him ending up alone because he somehow feels tied to us." Quinn nods, half paying attention and half playing with the zipper of Rachel's dress. "Though we have to find him someone who is okay with the fact that we're figures in his life, even if we are lesbians… And someone who will be okay with us having more kids with Noah. Quinn, I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you," Rachel huffs when she hears Quinn unzipping her costume.

"I am 110% listening to you," she responds, pulling the single sleeve down her wife's tan skin. "Father's Day is coming up. We could go all out then?"

Rachel's face scrunches. "That's a cop out Quinn. We need to appreciate him more all the time." She pulls her arm out of the fabric, untangling her hand from Quinn's in order to push the dress to her ribs, revealing what she knows her wife is after. "But we do have to figure out what to do that weekend. I'd suggest camping, but you know how much I despise it."

Quinn's smile widens and she licks her lips as she cups Rachel's breast, thumb running over her hard nipple. "He hates camping with you anyway. Maybe we can go to the lake that Friday? Go to a baseball game one of the other days?" She twists Rachel's nipple between her index finger and thumb, biting her bottom lip when the brunette's leg grips her hip harder. "And we could potentially surprise him with a new guitar."

Rachel makes a noise somewhere in the back of her throat when Quinn runs her short nails over her breast. "I think a new guitar is an excellent idea," she breathes out, pushing Quinn's hand down impatiently. Quinn smirks, enjoying the game she started playing back when she and Rachel first start together. She'll wait until Rachel begins a long winded rant of sorts, then starts touching the other girl. She likes to see how far she can get before Rachel finally loses her train of thought. Usually Rachel last a decent amount of time, which is good because Quinn likes dragging their sex out when they have the time, and only twice has Quinn completely failed. The first time being when they were discussing buying the house they now live in and the second time being when both Holly and Evan were home sick with fevers. But, for whatever reason, she's giving in a lot sooner than she normally does, not that Quinn's complaining. "I can contact ONE guy from when I did Rent."

Quinn giggles when her wife's voice hitches, leaning forward to nip at Rachel's jaw. "And we could get the kids in on the design," she says into her skin, two fingers slipping into Rachel with ease. "Do you think he'd be able to finish it in time?"

Rachel shifts her hips anxiously, urging Quinn's fingers to move inside of her. "How hard is it to make a guitar?" She hitches her leg a little higher and pouts. "Quinn, you know that the more you tease me the more likely I am to just get up and leave."

"I know, darling. That's why we have a drawer full of cuffs and scarves. Roll over." With a tilt of their hips, Rachel's bare back hit's the cool grass, Quinn's fingers finally moving slowly in and out of her wife. "And guitars do actually take some time to craft. Especially a custom one."

Rachel rolls her eyes before a soft moan escapes her parted lips. "If we have enough money for a custom guitar, then we sure as hell have money to make sure it's done on time." Quinn trails down the column of Rachel's neck, biting hard at collarbone when she reaches it. She feels Rachel's hips can't upward before impatiently instructing, "More."

"You _just_ got off. How are you this eager again?" Rachel's fingers tangle in Quinn's hair, pushing her down a little further. "I'm getting to your tits! _This_ is why I restrain you."

"You've always known that I'm not patient, yet you constantly tease me! Think of how much sex we could have if you didn't draw it out." Rachel hisses immediately after she's done talking, looking down to see Quinn glaring up at her, hard nipple between her teeth.

She releases her grip as she thrusts harder, surprising Rachel when she adds a third finger on the second thrust. "When we need it to be fast, I can get you off in two minutes max." She moves her attention to Rachel's extremely neglected right breast. Her tongue darts out, circling the darker skin before sucking the hard bud into her mouth. She loves what pregnancy did to Rachel's chest. Quinn's boobs had shrunk back down to her very modest A cup when she stopped breastfeeding both times, but Rachel's never fully went back to her B cup. Instead, when they "deflated", they stayed in the C cup range.

(She can vividly remember standing next to Rachel in the bathroom of their old apartment, Santana on the other side of her wife. All 3 of them stood there quietly at first, poking at her boobs curiously. "Aren't they supposed to go back? Brittany's did and Q's already back to normal," Santana said, poking the side of Rachel's bare boob cautiously. "And you're sure you're done lactating?"

"I haven't leaked in 2 weeks but they're still here." Rachel frowned, cupping the boob Santana just poked. "They make all my pre-pregnancy shirts too short."

"I completely support their decision to stay this way," Quinn mumbled, poking Rachel's other boob just as Noah walked into the doorway, Evan in his arms.

"Are Rachel's boobs just up for grabs now?")

Needless to say, she's been thoroughly enjoying Rachel's "new" boobs for the past five years.

"You have _never_ gotten me to cum in under 2 minutes," Rachel retorts, the laugh that carries in her voice quickly turning into a groan. She snakes her free hand between the two of them, toes curling as she starts furiously rubbing her clit. "I would love to see you try."

Quinn rolls her eyes, pulling off Rachel with a pop, her hand pumping faster than she had before. "I'm going to prove to you that I can as soon as I get you off now." Her arm is starting to burn from exertion and she knows that Rachel doesn't need much more because she's starting to clench around her fingers. She pulls out of Rachel, causing the brunette to open her eyes, the hand working herself slowing but not stopping as she groans "What the _hell_ Quinn?"

The blonde swiftly grabs the leg that's hooked around her hip, effectively spreading Rachel a little wider and allowing Quinn to rise on to her knees. She grips the strap on in her other hand and pushes her hips forward, burying the entire toy in her wife quick and hard. She doesn't even try to hide the smirk on her face when Rachel claws into the grass beneath her, a whole slew of curse words spewing from her wife's lips. She continues to thrust slowly, doing her best to drag out Rachel's orgasm now that she isn't worked up enough to cum herself. "You look so gorgeous when you do that," Quinn murmurs as she leans down to leave a quick kiss on Rachel's lips when her hips finally still.

"Is that why I always seem to cum more than you," Rachel asks, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck.

"Partly. If I could, I'd spend all day watching you make that face. Not that I don't enjoy your face all the time," she responds with a smile, tucking her head into the crook of Rachel's neck. "But you're also ridiculously bossy and impatient, so I think I just naturally try and get you off first now."

"You make me sound so selfish!" Quinn closes her eyes, releasing a small, content sigh when she feels Rachel's fingers start to massage her scalp. "Do we need a quick nap before round 3?"

Quinn shakes her head, effectively burrowing herself further into her wife. "I just need a minute. And you're not selfish… Not in this sense anyway."

Rachel rolls her eyes before softly asking, "Should you be on your stomach like this?" She feels the pout against her neck, followed by a grumble as Quinn rolls off her and on to her side. "I know you've barely popped but I just worry."

Quinn kisses the skin in front of her before pulling away from Rachel completely. "I love you for worrying. Even if it does ruin out post-coital cuddling." She stands up in order to shimmy out of her pants and discard the strap on. "Is it weird that we're doing this in a teepee we rented for our son's birthday?"

Rachel rolls on to her side, propping her head up on her arm as she watches Quinn strip down to the open plaid button up and the plain black bra beneath. "At least we're having sex on ground. It's just like we're in a tent! Now Santana and Brittany fucking in that bounce house at Mac's birthday party last year? _That_ is weird… And I imagine slightly painful, what with the nakedness and rubber." Quinn snorts as she folds her jeans into a neat square before tossing them next to Rachel and sitting down on top of them. "And unsanitary. Little kids spend hours jumping in there, _barefoot,_ and you just know throw up has probably been hosed out of it. Sure we're on grass but we're not sitting on it bare. And we haven't been jumping around all day nor are we covered in food like little kids always seem to be when they go into bounce houses."

Quinn nods and says, "Bounce houses are petri dishes of disease," just as Rachel opens her mouth to say the same thing. "I know. It's why we never rent them and why the kids go crazy when they go to a party with one. I would appreciate you getting naked now."

"I'm considering banning them from bounce houses… Or at least ones that look like the one Santana rented. Will you take off your bra," Rachel asks as she stands up, open dress falling low on her hips. With one wiggle of her hips, the fabric falls to the ground and pools at her feet.

Quinn shakes her head as she runs her fingers down Rachel's stomach, carefully outlining the _only_ stretch mark her wife got during her entire pregnancy. "You won't even be facing my boobs so there's no point." Rachel's eyebrows scrunch in confusion. "I want you to sit on my face and I want access to your boobs when you do so."

"Well," Rachel exhales as she takes a step forward, lifting her leg so she can nudge Quinn's shoulder back with her foot. "Can't exactly say no to that can I?" She waits until Quinn is lying down comfortably before she straddles her wife's hips, earning her an arched brow. "After this can we go inside so I can return the favor?" She runs her nails over Quinn's stomach and chest lightly, fingers toying with the cups of the black bra when Quinn nods. "Because even though I love when you get in the mood to practically worship me, it _does_ make me feel selfish. Besides, I think payback is in order for the teasing."

"Then hurry up and come here so I can prove that I can get you off in under 2 minutes and we can go inside."

"How're you going to time yourself," Rachel questions as she scrawls forward, kissing Quinn once on both eyes, cheeks, and her lips before placing her knees on either side of Quinn's head.

"Count for me."

"With Mississippi's?" She pushes back Quinn's grown out bangs so she can actually see what little of her body isn't hiding her wife and locks eyes with Quinn when she nods. "The moment you touch me, I'll start." Instantly, Quinn's arms wrap around Rachel's thighs, pulling Rachel down so she's nearly flush with Quinn's face. "One Mississippi," is paired with a broad stroke of Quinn's tongue over Rachel's slit, the blonde making sure to flick Rachel's clit before repeating the action. She can feel Rachel looking down at her and she probably thinks that Quinn won't manage to get the job done at this pace. Quinn figures it'll only take her a minute thirty so long as Rachel doesn't try to hold back. So she continues leisurely until Rachel gets to 25 Mississippi before sucking her clit into her mouth, one of her hands reaching up to palm Rachel's breast. Rachel tightens her grip on Quinn's hair at the sudden change of pace and she swears she can feel her wife smirk against her.

She's not sure how she manages to keep counting off the seconds because, even though she was trying to get under Quinn's skin (figuratively and, eventually, literally), she knows that her wife is 100% capable in getting her off quickly. They have two kids, Holly has been around for the entire span of their relationship for crying out loud, and it seems like the bulk of the time they have sex, they're always watching the clock and door. And right now Quinn is doing that thing with her tongue (where she alternates quickly between nibbling and flicking at her clit so that she can't find a rhythm before throwing her off again by returning to sucking completely) that when they do have time, usually makes Rachel cum on the spot. She thinks she honestly could have since she's already gotten off twice, but she refuses to give Quinn the satisfaction of finishing her in under a minute.

It's a little evil of her, especially since there's officially no space between her and her wife's mouth meaning Quinn could probably suffocate at any minute, but she doesn't want to pull a Finn Hudson. She tries really hard not to look at Quinn because she knows that as soon as she makes eye contact, she'll lose it. It's easy enough for a while, because she's so wrapped up in the feeling of Quinn tweaking her nipple and Quinn's tongue sliding in her that she doesn't think she could physically open her eyes. But as "65 Mississippi," slips from her lips in the form of a whine, she hears Quinn practically growl underneath her. The hand that still rests on her hip starts digging into her skin harder and she knows that Quinn is trying to get her attention but she remains strong and instead throws her head back as she grinds herself harder on her wife's face.

Quinn suddenly stops once Rachel gets to 73 Mississippi and it's enough to actually get her to look down (because she really doesn't want to explain to everyone that her wife may or may have not died while eating her out) even though Quinn's done this to her before. Stop touching her in order to get exactly what she wants and this time, it just so happens to be eye contact. The moment she looks down and sees Quinn's hazel eyes staring back at her through her long lashes, looking so fucking _hungry,_ she's done. With one more twist of her nipple, one more flick of Quinn's tongue against her clit, she practically screams when she cums.

She slouches down and Quinn moves her arms to support Rachel from completely collapsing on her as she leisurely laps at everything Rachel has to offer. "Oh my _god_ ," Rachel gasps when she gets enough feeling back into her legs to move off Quinn.

"74 seconds. I am _amazing_ ," Quinn gloats with a smile, licking her lips as she turns to look at Rachel who is once again in a heap on the ground. "I think I could do that all day."

"You'd kill me. Or I'd probably kill you if you did," Rachel manages to get out, reaching over to attempt to wipe Quinn's face. Practically half her face is glistening and Quinn's tongue keeps darting out to lick her lips and it only makes Rachel groan again.

"I think the teepee people will be here soon." Quinn sits up, pulling her shirt closed but not buttoning it. "I'm gonna go throw some sweats on and then bring you some since I don't think you can make it up the stairs just yet." Rachel shakes her head, hands resting on her belly as she tries to get her breathing back to normal. Quinn hovers over her with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulls Quinn down for a kiss, tasting herself on Quinn and her own cheeks get a little wet since the blonde has yet to clean her face.

Quinn crawls out of the teepee, pulling her shirt down to cover her ass (Rachel enjoys the sight of it falling a little short) and holds it closed in the front. Then Quinn takes a step to the side and all she can see is Quinn's foot when she stops. "Oh," she can hear Quinn say. "Hello Mr. Peterson."

Rachel throws her hand over her face. She really wishes Quinn would've at least put on pants or wiped her face before she got out of the teepee.

* * *

Quinn's already asleep by the time Noah comes back home with the kids. It's to be expected because she's pregnant and Rachel completely wore her out once the teepee had been picked up and they went inside. It makes her feel a little bad though, because Quinn always sees the kids when they go to sleep but Rachel doesn't have the heart to wake her.

She meets Noah at the door, Evan completely passed out in his arms. She smiles fondly at the sight of her son and his father, rising on to her tiptoes to give Noah a kiss before kissing the back of Evan's head. "He was out 5 minutes into the second movie," he tells her and she laughs quietly.

"Where's Holly," she asks and he nods to his trunk where she sees Holly passed out against the passenger side window.

"The ride home it what did her in. Sometimes it amazes me how much that still works with her."

"Aren't you going to wake her?"

He shakes his head as he hands her the blankets under his free arm. "I'll carry her up too."

"Noah, she's 13. She's much too big for that."

He rolls his eyes that reminds her so much of Quinn it's ridiculous. "I'll carry her up," he repeats and she sighs as she nods. She goes out to his truck to grab the rest of the blankets while he goes upstairs to put Evan in his bed. It's hard for her to reach into the bed of his truck but she manages to grab everything with out being too loud. Before she knows it, Noah is back outside too, carefully opening the door on Holly's side.

The young girl jolts awake and he shushes her before picking her up. She watches as Holly melts into his arms, eyes already closed again by the time her head hits his shoulder. He laughs under his breath as he presses a kiss into her hair before quietly asking Rachel to lock his truck for him. She follows him up to Holly's room and watches as he gently puts her into bed, Rachel stepping in to throw one of the lighter blankets in her arms over her daughter.

"Evan in his room," Quinn yawns from the doorway, causing both brunettes to look back at her.

"Quinn, go back to bed," they say at the same time, causing her to glare tiredly at them. She ignores them, pushing past the both of them so that she can kiss Holly's forehead.

"I want to say goodnight to my babies," she whispers as she brushes Holly's hair back, her daughter curling up in a tighter ball. She smiles before turning back to face them, both looking entirely too awake for 1:30 in the morning. "I'm glad that our kids have sleeping patterns like me."

Rachel laughs before she can catch herself and Holly makes a noise that prompts them to leave the room. She and Noah wait in the doorway of Evan's room, instead watch as Quinn repeats the process with her son, except Evan actually wakes up when she kisses him. "I'm five Momma," he mumbles and they can both see how wide Quinn's smile gets.

"You are! Did you have a good birthday son?"

He nods as he grimaces at the taste in his mouth. "It was the best birthday ever."

"I love you son." He's already back asleep and Quinn pulls the covers up a little higher before walking to join the two other people she's decided to become a parent with. "I know it's not late but crash on the couch," she asks before she leaves a peck on Noah's lips.

"It's only 1:30 Q. I live 5 minutes away," he tries to reason but she's already shaking her head.

"I'll feel better knowing you didn't drive home this late. I'll make you waffles in the morning and everything." Her arms slip around Rachel's waist and she presses a kiss right behind Rachel's ear. "Go sleep in the guest room Noah. Wife, please finally come to bed."

They both sigh and nod which makes Quinn smile again. "I love having the entire family in the house. It reminds me of when Evan was a baby," she says as Noah heads down the hall to the guest room, she and Rachel walking back to their bedroom. "We have a really amazing family Rach."

Rachel hums in agreement as she kisses Quinn's cheek. "Go back to sleep before you get cranky."

Quinn huffs as she sits down on her side of the bed. "I do not get cranky."

"Just like you don't snore."

"I do _not_ snore," Quinn protests right before she yawns. "You're the one who snores. You drool everywhere too."

"Quinn, go to bed." She can tell that Quinn still wants to fight but her head hits the pillow and suddenly she's less inclined to keep the conversation up. "Love you."

Quinn's arm wraps around her waist again, pulling her flush against her front as she mumbles, "Love you too." before she starts snoring lightly.


	2. All I Can Say is You Blow Me Away

Quinn pads her way into the tiny bedroom she shares with Rachel, pushing her greasy hair back with one hand. Her body feels sore and she can only assume it's because whenever she plays video games with Noah, she's tense the entire time (she's much too competitive and paranoid to play all the first person shooter games he makes her play with him). It's been raining all week and now that it's Saturday, she's feeling 100% lazy. In fact, it's already 4 and she hasn't even showered yet.

She stretches a bit, lifting her arms over her head and turning from side to side before she sits down on the edge of the bed. It's really tempting to just lie down and go back to sleep but she knows Rachel would only yell at her when she got home. Rachel's the only one who seemed to be unaffected by the rain and has been hell bent on it not ruining her weekend plans. In fact, she and Holly (who, like any 9 year old, hates to be kept inside on weekends no matter what the weather is like) were bouncing off the walls this morning from being cooped up inside. They had left around 11 to do… Well, Quinn's not exactly sure what her daughter and wife are doing.

"I peeled all the potatoes," Noah mutters as he walks into the bedroom, Evan asleep against his chest.

She groans and falls into the blankets, not wanting to get up and make dinner. She's only making soup, one of the easiest, laziest meals ever, but the bed is far too comfy and inviting for her to sit up. "You should make dinner tonight," she says as she rolls on to her other side, hiding her face in the blankets until she feels the bed dip. Evan's looking back at her with the same sleepy eyes Noah has and she finds herself smiling when he yawns. "Hello my son. Are you tired?" He nods before yawning again, crawling across the blankets to burrow next to his mother.

"We should make Rachel cook. She seems to be the only one with energy today." He collapses on Rachel's side of the bed, and Evan looks back at his father, reaching a small chubby hand out towards him. "I'm gonna miss you when you move, buddy."

Quinn frowns and follows her son's example by reaching for Noah. "You can move in with us. You know that. We just need more room than this apartment."

He shakes his head and grabs her hand, giving it a small squeeze. "You guys are married, have been for almost two years. You need your space."

"But you're you. You're our boy." She sounds so small and sincere that he drops her hand and scoots close enough so he can kiss her forehead. "You don't have to miss out on seeing the kids as much as you do now. The house has two spare bedrooms. One totally has your name on it."

"Quinn, it's okay. You already know I'll be over everyday anyway. Besides, who else is going to keep you company when you're at home all day with this little punk?" Evan looks up at his father, scowling slightly and pushing himself into Quinn. Noah laughs and kisses Evan's head before looking back at the blonde across from him. "We're not together, you and Rachel are. I know my place in all this and you guys have already let me in way more than you should've."

Quinn's eyebrows drop into a glare, one that he's seen Evan give him numerous times already even though he's only a few weeks past one. It'd be hard for him to believe that Evan didn't come from Quinn when he makes faces like that if he hadn't seen Evan shoot out of Rachel. "You are my family... You are our family." Over the past nine years, he's seen first hand just how much family means to Quinn. Family had always been important to her but back when she still spoke to her parents, family was more an obligatory love. A job that she was required to follow to a T or else she had to suffer the consequences, which she did.

But ever since Holly was born, she has done nothing but try to make it work. She wanted their daughter to grow up in the type of environment the two of them never did. She wanted both of them there, everyday if possible, she wanted them to be happy, and she wanted to make sure that Holly knew every single day, no matter how young she was, that they loved her. During that first year after Holly was born, they made his tiny bedroom in his mother's house a home. They even tried dating for a while and it sort of worked for them. Even though raising Holly was, and still is, a learn-as-you-go experience, they managed that first year beautifully. They have this flawless tag-team ability that just came naturally, especially when Holly had colic when she was 3 months old, and after they got past their left over teenage bullshit (because, even though they were 16, they were parents and needed to buck the fuck up), they realized they worked well together. But, as they figured out, working well and parenting well together doesn't mean that dating works for them. It was nice, but that's all it was.

Even after they decided to stop dating (which really only consisted of two dates, a few kisses that are exactly like the ones they still share today, and one fuck during the 13 months they dated), Quinn made it clear that nothing about how they were raising Holly was going to change. They remained side by side as they worked, went to school, raised Holly, and became the adults nobody thought they'd blossom into. By the time graduation came, they were moving into the apartment they're still in now with Rachel and they had a two year old daughter who always seemed to be smiling. He doesn't think a day has gone by since his sophomore year of high school where he hasn't seen any of the girls he considers his.

And now that they're make shift family has grown by one, Quinn's been desperately trying to keep them just as close as they were then. He loves her for it but at the same time, he knows that he really does need to give her and Rachel their time. Not that he's in their way now, but they're married and he's okay with taking a backseat in their family dynamic so that they can live a 'normal' married couple's life. "I know I'm your family," he replies softly. "And if you guys find yourself at a complete and utter loss without me around the house, then I'll move into your guest room… This move doesn't change the fact that we're family Q."

She nods, smiling as she strokes Evan's arm lightly. "You won't leave me like my parents," she asks and it almost hurts him that she still needs confirmation after all these years. She's an adult now and a mother of 2, and she doesn't let these left over abandonment issues run her life. But he knows it's hard for her to let those go since she's never had a resolution of any sort with her parents and so he answers as cockily as he can, "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried Fabray."

She sighs and props herself up on her arm so she can kiss him. "I love ya Q."

"I love you too Noah." She kisses him once more right before Holly jumps on to the bed, her legs narrowly missing Evan's legs. "Holly, you have got to be more careful around your brother," Quinn lectures as Noah pulls Holly up to lie on his chest.

"Sorry but I'm just so excited! Momma and I almost recreated the entire 'Singin' in the Rain' sequence." On cue, Rachel walks into the room, hands on her hips, staring at her family.

"What happened to you making soup," she asks as she goes to kneel on the edge of the bed, unbuttoning her trench coat before tossing the wet garment to the ground.

"I haven't even showered yet," Quinn confesses, earning an 'Ew Mommy' from Holly.

"I peeled the potatoes. Quinn's the one who's slacking." He laughs when Quinn punches him in the arm until she punches him again with her middle finger bent upwards. "Fuck Q, that hurt!"

Rachel sighs dramatically as she drops on to her stomach, tickling Evan's feet until he's laughing and accidentally knees Quinn in the stomach. The blonde glares down at her but she makes no apologizes and instead says, "Lucky for you my wonderful, lazy family, we brought back pizza."

"Pizza," Noah exclaims, his face exaggerating his excitement as Evan looks back at him with the same expression. "Let's go eat kids." Holly hops off the bed and bounds down the hall as Noah scoops his sleepy son up, following Holly down the hall to the living room.

"Your hair is soaked," Quinn muses through a yawn as Rachel rests her head on Quinn's knee.

"Didn't Holly tell you of our song and dance number? It was actually quite impressive." Rachel pushes herself off the bed and walks over to their closet. Quinn rolls over so she can watch Rachel strip off her slightly damp clothes, eyes once again feeling heavy. "And much like the movie, an officer is the one who stopped us from completing out delightful number. He told us to knock it off and stop disturbing the peace actually. I tried explaining to him that we were most likely brightening everyone's rainy day but he wasn't hearing any of it."

Rachel slips one of Noah's old shirts that has somehow become theirs on before turning to their dresser for pajama pants. "I should probably shower huh?" Rachel nods as she slips into a pair of Quinn's sweats. "Do you actually have any of your own clothing?"

"Listen here Smelly, I have plenty of my own clothes. But on this rather dreary day, I prefer to wear clothes that I'm extremely comfortable in. It just so happens that these items of clothing don't necessarily belong to me."

She looks over at Quinn who frowns before asking, "Do I really smell?"

"You've seen better days my darling." Quinn sits back up with another yawn, scratching her stomach over her sweater. "Go take a quick shower. I'll save you some pizza." Quinn catches her arm before she can go, tugging her close until Rachel's knees hit the exposed bed between the blonde's legs. Rachel drapes her arms around Quinn's neck as Quinn presses her head into the shorter girl's stomach.

"Shower with me. I feel like I haven't seen you all day and we were busy all week," Quinn says into her skin, pulling back to see Rachel shaking her head.

"The pizza will be cold by the time we get done in there," she replies with a small smile. "Besides, I just got dressed." She reaches down and grips the hem of Quinn's oversized sweater, stepping back so she can pull it over her head. This could either get the ball rolling with Quinn's shower, or she could end up flat on her back on the bed. She's not quite sure which way this is going to go yet. "We'll have fun later. But I'm hungry and would rather you be clean." She throws the sweater to the floor somewhere near her coat, grinning when Quinn shivers and goose bumps appear all over her exposed skin. "Though you are very tempting."

"Can I get a kiss first?" Quinn grips Rachel's hips and looks up expectantly, her short hair sticking up every which way from the static of her discarded sweater. It sounds like a trap and Rachel leans down cautiously, only for Quinn to pull her down once their lips make contact.

"Quinn!" Before she can protest any more, Quinn's running her tongue over her bottom lip and out of complete and utter habit, she sighs and parts her lips. She can feel Quinn grin in victory against her lips and she pulls back slowly as the blonde continues to nip at her lips. "The door's open and our children are just down the hall," she chastises, a small yelp escaping her lips when Quinn flips them over. She pauses at the site of Quinn half naked on top of her, only to see Evan standing shakily in the doorway out of the corner of her eye. "Our son's come to see what you're doing to his mother."

"You know you love it," Quinn replies as she turns to see the boy gripping on to the door jam to steady himself. "Come on over baby." She waves Evan over before tucking her hair behind her ears. She jumps slightly when she feels Rachel's fingertip outlining the tattoo on the side of her ribs.

Rachel has never admitted to liking it. As a matter of fact, when Quinn came home the day she got it, Rachel lectured her for an hour before yelling at Noah for letting her get it and then finally taking Holly with her when she went to calm down for a half an hour. "Why on earth would you do something so outrageously permanent to your body," she yelled, eyes wide when Quinn timidly showed her the cursive R on her ribs. To this day Rachel refuses to admit it was a good decision. "Yes we are in love and I see us being together in the long term, but things change. And then what? What if we break up and you're left with an R branded on your side, reminding you of the amazing person you lost."

Quinn had looked at her with an arched brow. "Why does it sound like I'm the one who fucked things up in your scenario?" Rachel had put her hands on her hips and glared at her before telling her she was stupid.

For the first 3 months Rachel refused to so much as look at the tattoo, but Quinn's noticed numerous occasions where Rachel's outlined it over and over and over. She always seems to get this look on her face that Quinn's not exactly sure how to describe. There's always a tiny, almost hidden smile on her face when she sees it and her eyes get kind of glossy. That look is usually followed by some of the most tender moments Quinn's shared with the brunette and she knows that Rachel has grown to love the tattoo, she's just too stubborn to back down from her initial point. Which is why Rachel still sometimes gives her shit about it, even though 9 times out of 10, Rachel pays special attention to it when they're lying in bed.

Quinn looks back down at Rachel and she smiles when she finds that face she loves seeing so much. Rachel palms her side, pressing down on the tattoo as she says, "I love you Quinn."

To this day, Quinn's smile gets so wide her cheeks hurt when Rachel says that to her. "I love you too wife." Each word is punctuated with a kiss and the last one lingers until she feels Evan tugging on her ankle. Quinn turns back around and picks up her son and sets him on the bed next to Rachel. "I guess I'll go shower now," she sighs, leaning down and pulling Rachel's bottom lip between her teeth before kissing her and standing up. Rachel kicks her butt when she turns to grab her towel from the hook next to their closet and Quinn sticks her tongue out in response. "Son, you could probably use a bath too since you didn't shower with Momma this morning."

"I thought you would've taken care of it when you showered. Little did I know you would decide to sit in your filth," Rachel retorts, catching their son as he tries to squirm off the bed. "Evan, you have to be clean, even if your Mommy doesn't set a good example."

"I showered last night before bed and I've done nothing today! I would not say I'm sitting in filth. All you've done is attack me since you came home." Quinn throws her towel over her shoulder and picks up Evan, holding him against her naked chest.

"Quinn, as your wife I'm allowed to tell you when you smell as candidly as I so choose." Rachel pushes herself off the bed and pinches Evan's cheek before poking the side of Quinn's boob just because she can. "You two better hurry up. I'm sure the pizza's getting cold."


	3. A Heart Full of Love

This is amazing.

She never got to do this with Holly since she really wasn't involved until Holly was one and not _seriously_ until she was two. It's not like she hasn't sat down like this before, with Evan laying on the bed beside her and just… _looked_ at him. She's inspected every single inch of him the day he was born and then again when they brought him home. But he's so much bigger now, just two weeks shy of 5 months, and his personality is _here_ and obvious. She's thankful that the rest of her family have gone out, making their usual Sunday trip to the Farmer's Market, so she can take this time to just be with her son. Sometimes she feels like Quinn and Noah find it ridiculous that she has the need to study their son so carefully like this. She's just so _fascinated_ by him all ready and he doesn't even really do anything.

She lets out a sigh that grabs Evan's attention and now her son is looking up at her with these huge green eyes, a gummy smile on his face. "Hi baby," she coos as she runs a finger over his eyebrow softly. It was a _complete_ surprise that Evan's eyes came out green. She knows it's common for babies to be born with light eyes, but his eyes haven't really changed at all. They're this glorious green for the most part, though if he's dressed in blue, his eyes will follow suit. His eyes haven't gotten any darker than a deep green and she finds it so weird since she and Noah have brown eyes. It's all attributed to recessive genes (as it turns out, Noah's dad has green eyes and well, she really doesn't know anything about Shelby's family) and she's okay with that because she thinks it makes Evan look like all three of them. Holly is the perfect mix of Quinn and Noah, right down to her eyebrows. Evan has Noah's nose and her mouth, but his eyes somehow scream Quinn and it's pleasantly unexpected. And even though his features are still forming, he looks so much less like the generic bundle she brought home from the hospital.

He makes a sound that doesn't resemble anything, it's just a soft, happy noise, and he reaches over to touch Rachel's face. His hand lands on her lips and she kisses his tiny hand until he starts giggling. He's such a happy baby, always seems to be smiling, and he really isn't that much of a crier. Sure, he gets fussy when he's sleepy but that's nothing a pacifier and a few minutes in his swing won't fix. She's noticed that he's very curious about his surroundings, very studious of them, and just seems content. She figures this comes from Noah because her fathers would not stop reiterating how easy Evan was compared to her when they had watched him a few weeks back. "You've been over the top and dramatic since you came out of Shelby," he dad had laughed as Evan snuggled into Quinn's chest.

His hand falls away from her mouth, yawning a little before releasing another soft vocalization. Her smile gets wider, if that's even possible, and she doesn't say anything, just makes a senseless noise back, laughing when Evan responds by making a spit bubble. His eyes go wide when the small bubble pops before he laughs again, shrieking in delight when Rachel picks him up and lays him on her chest. He pulls on her tank top and seems torn between looking at her and laying his head against her chest. In the end, he lays down, pulling her tank top tighter in his fist but she ruins it by hiccupping and he looks up at her confused. "Sorry baby." Another hiccup follows, and he looks down at her chest, letting go of her shirt before she presses a kiss into Evan's temple and laying him down on his back. She sits up and chugs about half of the water on the bedside table, thankful that it seems to halt the hiccups.

Evan's now inspecting his feet, clutching one in each hand as he bends and un-bends his legs. He keeps "talking" and Rachel is surprised to see that her son's now staring at her and not his legs. His eyebrows are raised, looking at her expectantly, as if he asked her a question and is waiting for the answer. "I'm sorry baby. I wasn't listening." She almost feels ridiculous that she's speaking to her son like he actually understands her. Evan babbles once more and she happily plays along, taking his tiny feet into her own hands. "Yes, these are your feet and I promise you'll actually use them when you're older." She runs her thumbs over the bottoms of his feet softly, laughing when Evan starts kicking his legs, a large smile on his face. "They might always be this ticklish though," she says through a laugh before letting go of his feet.

She leans forward and smooths down his thick, dark brown hair. He looks like a little old man the way it's parted and she's told Quinn before that it resembles an unfortunate comb over. Her wife had simply rolled her eyes and continued to part his hair. "He looks dapper!" Rachel had snorted, something that turned into full fledged laughter when Noah suggests they get him a monocle.

Sometimes Rachel thinks they were crazy to have Evan now, because they can all still act like the world's biggest kids (because, really, they _did_ get him a monocle, dressed him in a sweater vest, and perfected his comb over and then took as many pictures as they could before he eventually stuck the monocle in his mouth), even if they are 24. In reality, her partners in crime had already been parents for 8 years and Rachel had been parenting for 6. Holly has given them their fair share of problems, making them all more than ready for another child. At the end of the day, she's glad that they do crazy things like that with their kids because she wants to have these glorious memories with them.

She lets out another content sigh as Evan's feet kick against her still stretched stomach and his hands wrap around her index fingers. "I love you Evan," she breathes out, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

"Are you still not tired of him yet?" She looks up to find Santana leaning into her doorway, eyebrow arched and her own son on her hip.

"Shut up Lopez. I've never done this before." She looks back down at her son, smiling when she notices him looking back at the door, trying in vain to roll over. He's been so close for weeks now. He just needs that one extra push …

Santana plops down on Quinn's side of the bed, keeping Mac in her lap and quietly explaining that he has to be careful. "He's new and you have to be gentle okay?" Mac is exactly one year and one day older than Evan. Rachel felt horrible that she ruined Mac's first birthday party (her water actually broke in the middle of the kitchen and Santana had slipped in it), especially since she didn't give birth till the next morning. Brittany had assured her that it was okay but once Rachel gave birth, Santana told her she was replacing her jeans.

"What're you doing here," Rachel asks, eyeing the other boy cautiously as he scoots towards Evan. He keeps looking between her, Evan, and his mother, like he's about to get in trouble. Rachel smiles supportively, though her outstretched leg curls a little closer around Evan. She completely trusts Mac but she has this overwhelming urge to protect her son at all costs. She gets this way with Holly too, especially now that she's gotten bigger and has started to become exceptionally independent. Her daughter is eight and that is in fact old enough to cross the street without holding someone's hand, but Rachel still reaches for it because it's not that she doesn't trust Holly, she doesn't trust careless drivers. Everyone tells her she's over protective but she can't help it. This is her family. Sometimes she even grabs Noah's hand when they cross the street because he has this annoying habit of jaywalking and it _kills_ her when he does it.

"Brittany went off with your clan this morning. Said to meet her here because apparently they're making breakfast." Santana scoots a little closer, just so she can reach Mac better in case something does happen (she's pretty sure Rachel doesn't know that Mac's has this sort of, unintentional, spitting problem. She thinks it has something to do with the fact that he's teething and still missing one of his front teeth). Evan turns to look at the young boy, babbling to him while still trying to flip on to his stomach.

"It's almost 10!" Evan huffs and falls back on to his back.

"That's only late to _you,_ Rachel." She watches as Mac touches the small embroidered duck on Evan's onesie.

"Duck!" Santana's smile is warm as she nods.

"What sound does the duck make?" Her son quacks loudly and it scares Evan a little because he jerks and starts reaching for Rachel. The "new" mother scoops up her son quickly and Evan barely even whines before he's back to looking at Mac curiously. "Sorry 'bout that."

Rachel shakes her head, looking at Mac. "Do you know what sound a cow makes?" He looks at her confused and she glances around the room before finding the stuffed animal on her bedside table. She holds up the toy for Mac to see. "Cow goes…"

"Moo!" This time Evan doesn't jump, just laughs and tucks his head under her chin as he clutches on to her shirt again.

She's not sure she's seen Santana look so proud. She wonders if she gets that kind of look on her face every time Evan does something. "Good job mijo." He crawls back into Santana's lap, almost mirroring the way Evan hangs on her.

Rachel relaxes against the headboard, closing her eyes as she drops a kiss into Evan's hair. She loves the way he smells. It's a mixture of baby shampoo, milk, the newborn smell all babies seem to have, and then there's something that she can't place. It's unique to him and she's not sure why but it reminds Rachel that this beautiful, amazing, baby boy is hers. "Hey." She turns her head, resting her cheek on the top of her son's head as she looks at Santana. "I was the same way when he was born."

"I didn't think I'd be so bad because of Holly. I'm already a mom but it feels different."

Santana nods. "I didn't really think I'd be able to love someone else as much as I loved Brittany but he has completely changed that."

Rachel gives her a lazy smile. "I like it when you're all sentimental."

Santana wrinkles her nose and rolls her eyes. "You still owe me a pair of jeans."

She hears the front door open and suddenly the apartment isn't quiet. It's loud and she's pretty sure she hears something break before Brittany yells, "Oh. The magic trick turned out differently yesterday." She looks at Santana with a raised brow and the other woman just sighs heavily and shrugs. Quinn walks through the doorway then, looking completely uncomfortable.

"Have you fed him yet?" Rachel shakes her head and glances at the clock next to her. It's definitely time for a feeding and she realizes quickly why Quinn looks like she's in pain.

"That's my cue to go. I don't feel like seeing a tit that isn't my wife's today." Quinn stops the duo before the leave the room completely so she can press a kiss into each of Mac's cheeks. Santana shuts the door behind her and Quinn already has her shirt over her head as she sits in the spot Santana just vacated. Rachel can't fight the frown on her face when she hands Evan to his mother and Quinn grabs her hand.

"I know you were bonding but my boobs are _aching_." The hiss that leaves her parted lips is half in pain and half in relief. Evan suckles eagerly and Rachel rests against Quinn's side, her head falling on to Quinn's shoulder as she runs her fingers over Evan's legs. "Did you have a nice morning?"

She nods against her wife. "Did you ever just look at Holly when she was a baby and think, _wow?"_

Quinn laughs lightly and then kisses Rachel's head. "I look at every one of you everyday and say that. We really are blessed, Rach."

Rachel's never been particularly religious but she's not sure she could find a better word to describe her wonderful family. "I love you."

She looks up to see Quinn smiling widely, looking down at their son. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to clarify that both Rachel and Quinn breastfeed Evan. I would recommend looking up wet nursing on wikipedia. It's not that common in the US anymore but I think it's a pretty cool idea and has a lot of benefits (more bonding time between Quinn & Evan, Evan is not 100% reliant on Rachel's tit for food, etc)


	4. Collective Hearts

Evan pokes his head outside his door and notices that no one else is awake. Holly's door is still closed and he can see his dad sleeping in the guest room. He looks the other way and sees his moms' door open, his momma turning over, and he smiles. She _has_ to be awake. She's always awake super early and he's still a little leery of this whole 'time' thing, but he's pretty sure it's about the time she normally wakes up. He's halfway down the hall before he hears, "Hey," in his dad's heavy, sleepy voice.

"Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

"Sh," Noah says, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he pads over to his oldest son. "It's still really early, buddy."

Evan's eyebrows furrow. "I thought this was when Momma woke up," he says, looking up at his dad who simply shakes his head before picking him up.

"Still a little too early. Plus, your moms aren't getting a lot of sleep because of your brother."

Evan rubs his cheek over his dad's head. "Your hair is like a scratcher," he observes and Noah laughs as they head downstairs.

"How about you watch some cartoons while I make breakfast?"

"Can I watch the Grinch movie?"

Noah drops Evan off on the couch before turning on the TV and handing him the remote. "You got to be quiet though. No singing along really loud."

Evan gasps, climbing off the couch and around his dad. "Santa came, Daddy! Look at all the presents!" He has his hands on both sides of his head and Noah's almost positive he's starting to shake he's so excited. "That big one has my name on it! The big one!"

He starts bouncing and Noah chuckles, glancing over at the now empty plate of cookies near the fire place. "Why don't you go see if Santa left you a letter?"

Evan's face falls a little bit. "But can't I open the big present?"

"You know you can't open presents till everyone is up." Evan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, his hands going back to his side. He's too much like Rachel some times.

" _Fine_. But they better be getting up soon."

* * *

His dad fell asleep shortly after he started some coffee and he really just can't help it. How did his dad expect him to sit there and watch the Grinch and _not_ open up the present that was bigger than him. That's why he's currently looking down at his little brother, trying to be as quiet as possible. He's been told to make sure he doesn't wake the baby up a bunch of times since he came home and he's really only allowed to touch Matthew if someone is watching him plus he has to wash his hands before he can. But if he just touches the baby's belly, that can't hurt right? And it's not like he wants to hurt Matthew. It's just that he's noticed every time the baby wakes up he cries, and if Matthew starts crying, that means his moms wake up. And if his moms wake up, that means they can start opening presents.

He looks back at his moms once more before carefully poking Matthew in the stomach. The baby squirms, his face scrunching up a little more but he doesn't start crying. Evan sighs and is about to poke him again when he hears something behind him. His mom sits up, blonde hair covering her face, but she somehow still sees him. "What are you doing, son?" She runs a hand through the mop on her head and Evan quickly puts his hand to his side.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!"

She blinks. "Were you going to touch the baby?"

Evan shakes his head so fast his neck hurts. "No, I was just looking."

She nods her head and then glances at the clock. She sighs, letting her eyes fall closed for one more moment before Matthew starts releasing these tiny little noises. "I'll get the baby. How about you crawl up and wake up your momma?"

They switch spots and Evan pushes back his mom's hair before patting her shoulder. "Momma."

"Hm?" Quinn cradles the baby close to her chest, pressing a kiss to his soft skin, as she watches Evan shoves Rachel lightly when she doesn't open her eyes.

"It's Christmas, Momma."

Rachel hums in the back of her throat. "I don't believe you. I think it's sleep time."

Evan rests on his knees. "But I'm not lying!"

Noah clears his throat from the doorway and Evan looks over at him wide eyed. "He wake you up, Q?"

Quinn shakes her head and slips in to her slippers, patting Matthew on the back. "Change him for me?"

He takes Matthew from Quinn's arms, grinning when he's met with two brown eyes. "Hey there, kiddo," he croons as he walks down the hall to the nursery.

"Evan, why don't you go _politely_ wake up your sister and I'll get your sleepy momma out of bed." She can see a tiny smile on Rachel's face but she keeps her eyes squeezed shut.

Their son nods his head, waiting until he's just out their door to scream, "HOLLY, IT'S CHRISTMAS! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP NOW!"

Rachel snorts, rolling on to her back in the bed. "Poor girl." Quinn lays back down next to her, tucking herself underneath the blankets again. "What time is it?"

"Little past six." Quinn's arm snakes over her stomach and pulls her closer.

"What were we thinking getting you pregnant so early in the year," Rachel muses, dropping a kiss on Quinn's cheek. "I don't think I've ever been this tired on Christmas morning before."

"At least he wasn't fussy. We actually got a lot more sleep than we have been getting." Rachel sees Holly push Evan out of her room and her boy is trying in vain to dig his feet into the wood to stop her from moving him, but ultimately, Holly wins, slamming the door behind her before Evan can go back in. He starts knocking on the door, not particularly hard, but the succession is quick and perfectly timed.

"This is why Santa didn't bring you the biggest present," Evan says matter-of-factly and Holly groans so loud, Quinn and Rachel can hear it from their bed. Noah walks past his two older kids, encouraging both of them to stay strong, before slumping down on the other side of Rachel.

"I think he could become a dictator someday." Quinn laughs and the baby squirms before settling in Noah's arms.

"Determination is an admirable quality," Rachel says, pushing herself up so she can sit against the headboard. She kisses the baby and then Noah. "Merry Christmas my fellow Jew. Can you believe we do this every year just for this gentile?"

"You'd think we'd be able to veto it 2 to 1."

"Give me my baby back," Quinn says, stretching her arms for the bundle. "I don't want you turning him against me." Rachel intercepts Matthew, cradling the baby to his chest when he starts to cry. Quinn's eyebrows drop when Noah starts to laugh. "Well that's just unfair."

"He's just hungry," Rachel says, patting Quinn's thigh before tugging her shirt open and undoing her bra. Matthew latches on quickly and Rachel lets her head fall to Noah's shoulder. "Do you guys think my boobs are going to stay bigger again?"

The two look down simultaneously and if she weren't tired, Rachel would laugh. Never in a million years did she think she'd ever marry someone who would be so okay with someone else staring at her boobs. But here she is, with Quinn on one side of her, their fingers laced together, and Noah on the other, his pajama pants not tenting in the slightest, the two of them having a very serious conversation about her boobs. "Do you think they're bigger than last time," Quinn asks and Noah grabs her free boob gently, weighing it in her hand before shrugging.

"I'd say they're roughly the same size." He looks over at Quinn's chest and points. "Those are definitely bigger than last time though."

Quinn grabs her own boobs. "I think they're about the same size they were with Holly."

Noah reaches over and holds one before tilting his head to the side. "That was such a long time ago. But these are a lot more full than they were with Evan."

"I feel bad for our kids," Rachel muses and the two look up at her as they settle against the headboard again. "'Oh your moms are lesbians? Then why is that man grabbing their boobs?'"

"I don't grab your boobs all the time. And I don't do it when other people are here," Noah says, watching as Quinn picks up Matthew, trying to burp him while Rachel covers herself back up.

"It's not like I have anything to worry about. If anything, you'd just be saving us a ton of money if you decided to have an affair behind my back."

Noah laughs as Rachel glares at her. "I would never cheat on you! Even if it would be a cheaper alternative to expanding our family."

"Chill out, Rachel. At this point, I may as well be gay in your eyes."

"Fair enough. Oh, was your girlfriend going to be joining us for dinner later?" Quinn looks at him just as expectantly as Rachel and he sighs.

"I thought it'd be better to wait till a non-holiday to finally introduce her to my crazy ass family."

"I resent that, Noah."

"Good call," Quinn replies and Rachel swats her arm just as Matthew burps. "Good boy!"

" _Fine,"_ Holly shouts, her bedroom door flying open. "I'm awake! Are you happy now?"

Evan nods. "Very."

"Come here you two," Rachel calls and pretty soon her bed is filled with everyone in the house. Evan plops himself on Noah's lap while Holly squeezes in between her and Quinn's legs. Over the years, she's decided that Christmas is definitely a holiday she'd never stop Quinn from celebrating because this is the best way she starts her morning all year. Her bed is full of her family and even though Holly and Evan are still bickering while Noah and Quinn try to talk them down, she feels like they've never been closer.

She leans forward and kisses Evan before tapping Holly's head so she can give her oldest a kiss too. "Merry Christmas my beautiful family."

"Merry Christmas," Holly says.

"Can we go open the presents now," Evan asks and Noah shakes his head while Quinn laughs.

"Go sit by the tree, son."


End file.
